On the slightly insane side
by ayanami-verloren
Summary: On this town, folks do not go out when the sun sleeps and the moon gazes through the horizon. There were rumours… things that lurked in the dark. Things the citizens grew up believing and at least heard once from the lips of their own kin and friends. The town is in a stand-still when those things crept about. But tonight there is an exception.
1. On the slightly insane side

**Hi. This is the BTT X Arthur foursome I promised. Well, Spain will be the main here cause I did promise him that…**

**Warnings: Cursing, blood and OOC-NESS. This also an AU, My first AU at that. And there will be no smut, sorry people who were looking for smut.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia: Not mine 'kay~**

**I'm a failure…Sorry for this Spain but…I'm a bloody failure! Please continue reading…*continues mantra***

**On the slightly insane side… **

The streets were dark and forlorn. On this town, folks do not go out when the sun sleeps and the moon gazes through the horizon. There were rumours… things that lurked in the dark. Things the citizens grew up believing and at least heard once from the lips of their own kin and friends. The town is in a stand-still when those things crept about. But tonight there is an exception.

A blond-haired young man walked through the streets. His sandy coloured locks messy and untamed, an old traveler's coat hanging onto his petite figure loosely, the dark green ribbon tied around his collar not showing. His emerald eyes surveyed the surroundings. He has heard the rumours first-hand from the sailors on the port even before he arrived. The creatures nesting on the small town…

Arthur Kirkland, twenty-three years of age, has a distinct English accent and of English origin. He has a small physique, a trait he doesn't share to any of his four brothers. His green eyes shone in the moonlight, something he has in common with the rest of the Kirkland brothers. As well as their love for alcohol and bad-temper. Not to mention their very distinct eyebrows.

"I hope Allistor bloody appreciates this." Arthur sighed. "Midnight weeds are rather hard to come by." Arthur massaged his shoulders. They have been aching for a while. "Getting them is another story…" The Englishman mumbled.

Another thing that is shared by the five of them is there involvements with the otherworldly, the supernatural and the magical. The Kirkland family is a well-know producers of magis. A magi is a person which studies and practice magic. Common folks call them wizards, witch, sorcerer and all of those things.

Magis have a natural charm which attracts magical beings and strange, very strange beings. And in this town, lurks unknown beings that hide in the dark corners.

Arthur Kirkland just happens to have an extra deathly allure that always puts him in cross with these beings…

Always…

This could have been avoided if that stupid man just listened.

* * *

'_This…could have been avoided if that stupid man just bloody listened'_

Arthur grimaced at the thought. He is that stupid man.

And maybe he wouldn't have found himself laying on some stone cross-shaped altar and restrained but metal iron clamps…bloody iron clamps.

Not to mention the prospect of being sacrifice in occult ceremony…

Arthur Kirkland, magi, awakened to find himself in some room, clamped onto a sacrificial altar. It didn't help that the room looked like somewhere where cults do their human sacrifices…At least by the looks of that cross across the room.

But there's a good news and a bad news. Good news, there is no wet and sticky blood on the altar. Bad news is that there is some unidentified clumps of better-not-known stuffs next to Arthur's head. And not to mention that the altar reeked…

Of blood.

Arthur felt clamps onto his body. One on both of his arms, one on each wrist and one for each of his feet.

'_Way to go Arthur. Allistor and the others will have a laugh at this. A magi to be caught by cultists… And it doesn't look like we can do any spells since we are bloody tied up here! And by what? Thick and strong iron clamps…'_

Arthur is starting to get peeved by that irritating voice in his head. But it isn't as if he could do anything about his brain reprimanding him. And having himself reprimanded him is better that being laughed at the face by his brothers.

'_Still I cannot stay here and be…well whatever these cultists do. I still have a chance. Cultist are gullible and frankly stupid, I should be able to get them to release me.'_

'_That is if it is really cultists that caught me…'_ Arthur shivered. "Being caught by cultists is better that being caught by some pervert that has some fetish about bondage…" he murmured

* * *

"I wonder what Francis has gotten us for tonight! It better be good. I'm starving." A brown-haired man said, grin on his face. His hands over his head, stretching since he's still rather sleepy from sleepy.

A white-haired man smiled at the Spaniard. "Knowing Francis, it's bound to be good. French people always have the best tastes." He looked over to the brown-haired man. "Who gets the first bite though?"

The Spaniard looked thoughtful at his friend. "I don't know. Francis already got the first bite last week." The man grinned. "I know! Let's play rock, paper, scissors! Winner gets the first bite, the loser gats the last one!"

The Prussian frowned. "Why the last one?"

"Because Francis must be hungry having to be the one to arrange the dinner and all~"

* * *

Arthur heard some steps outside the room. He quickly shot his eyes close as he heard the door open. By the sound of the steps, it must have been two people.

"I won! I get to have it first!" A jolly voice irritated Arthur's ears.

"Yeah, yeah, shut your trap. The awesome me just let you win…" Another voice grumbled.

"No need to be so glum Gilbert~ I'll let you win next time!"

"I don't need it you arschloch! I can win by myself Antonio."

Arthur heard a happy laugh after that_. 'Based on their accents, the big idiotic oaf is a bloody Spaniard and the other one is an egoistic German. Great. To be caught by idiots. Great, just effin great!'_ Arthur thought as he tried to stay still.

Arthur lost in his thought and relief that his captors were such morons, he didn't feel his captors drawing closer.

'_Getting out of here will be easy! Well it's better than being caught by per-wahhh!'_ It took every bit of composure Arthur had not to scream as he felt something wet and slimy lick across his neck. His ribbon, being pulled as leverage. Maybe he should take that back.

Arthur is dead sure he is caught by pervert.

Antonio stared at the man. He was sure that the man tensed. "Are you awake?" he asked, as he curiously waited for the man.

"Oi Toni! What are you doing here?" Arthur could hear the German's voice.

'_Damn it! Bloody fucking perverts, of all things…'_ Arthur inwardly groaned.

'_Well at least they're not frogs…'_

Arthur's thoughts were cut when he felt cold hand threading through his hair and violently pulled it up. Arthur opened his eyes a bit. He saw tanned skin and thick locks of curly brown hair.

He saw fangs…

'_What the hell?' _

Arthur felt those sharp…fangs ripped through his skin and pierce a vein. An alarm-pain induced scream from Arthur's lips. He could felt tears in the corners of his eyes. He cursed.

"Get off…" Arthur whispered.

"Get the hell off of me you bloody bastard!" Arthur shouted as a surge of adrenalin pumped through his veins as he headbutted the man on him. He heard the man's surprised gasp.

"Don't you dare touch me, you fucking…" Arthur felt his vision swam and head feel as if it swelled. He collapsed back onto the altar but not before muttering the last part…

"…vampire…"

"What happened?" Antonio lifted himself up from the floor where he has been thrown after the man's violent headbutt. He felt dizzy and was sure that the impact would have dislocated his jaw…

That is if he isn't an undead…

Antonio stared at the man on the altar. The sandy-haired man was panting and it is obvious that he got dizzy from the adrenalin rush.

"Hmm, seems we got a feisty one tonight huh? Francis didn't sedate him thoroughly though…" Antonio turned to glare at the Prussian who ignored him and stared at the man on the altar.

"Seems rough…You alright Toni?" Gilbert smirked at the Antonio, obviously taunting the Spanish man.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That didn't hurt me at all, Gilbert." Antonio stressed the last part. "I didn't get to drink anything though…I only manage to pierce his skin a bit…" Antonio reached to wipe the blood on his lips and unconsciously swiped his tongue on it.

The Spaniard fell silent…

"Toni? You okay? Gilbert noticed the blood on his friend's hand and his friend strange expression.

"This blood…" Gilbert scowled at his friend's pause.

"tastes weird…"

* * *

**Yey~ I finished the first chapter! God, that was hard! It's sooo lousy~ I hate it! Anyways…yeah, here's what I promise Spain. Will be four-five chapters and no definite time of next update. Sorry! That goes with all my stories so yeah… Definitely not sure if I'll be able to update this one…Oh well…**

**Review minna-san...**


	2. DEAD MEAT

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.**

**Warning: Bloodplay, cursing, tomatoes and beer...**

**Hi~ Yeah I updated and that's because I have super-fantastic good news! To those who still are not aware...HETALIA WILL HAVE A 5TH SEASON! Guys, it's official! And has been publicly announce and I have my own copy of the latest release! Oh god, sooo happy~ The cover happen to be England, America and France~ Yeah totally diverting here...Anyway please continue reading and celebrate what we have been praying for the last eight bloody months~**

**DEAD MEAT.**

"…Hey…how exactly does it taste?" Gilbert asked, curiosity setting in as he looked at the crimson liquid on his friend's fingers.

"It tastes like…" Antonio had put the finger on his mouth again, his tongue licking the blood off of it.

"Tomatoes! The most delicious things I've ever tasted! It's sweet but has this sting like when I used to eat tomatoes!" Antonio exclaimed suddenly making the Prussian cringed.

"Dummkopf, how in the world would blood taste like a vegetable?" Gilbert asked.

Antonio scowled at the Prussian. "Tomatoes aren't vegetables, they're fruits, bastardo…"

"Vegetables, fruits, that's so unawesome…" Gilbert grumbled, trying to mask his embarrassment.

"Tomatoes are awesome!"

"No they're not!"

"Yes, they are you idiot!"

"Watch who you call an idiot, you moron!"

Arthur could hear voices shouting. He feels that he's head is spinning and that he could feel the Earth spinning itself. He let out a groan.

'What the hell happened? Where in the bloody fucking world did I get myself transported to? And if I find out that Allistor and Patrick has something to do with this I'll…'

Images of rich, brown locks, slightly tanned skin and gleaming red eyes flashed through Arthur's head.

Not to mention those fangs…

'**fangs…'**

Arthur's eyes snapped open, instinctively trying to get his arms up but to no avail. He thrashed around, desperately trying to break the chains.

'Shit, bloody fucking hell! How could I pass out like that! I just gotten myself caught by vampires! Two blood-thirsty, blood-sucking and dead! Wait, they're undead! BLOODY DEAD! I need to escape from this!'

'Not to mention…'

Arthur was cutoff when he felt something, someone, straddle him. His emerald eyes meeting gleaming blood-red ones. Arthur felt a drop of sweat roll down his temple as the vampire leaned in, his lips curved into a smug smile. The vampire closed the distance between them even more by putting his left hand besides Arthur's head and used that as leverage. He stared directly at the vampire's eyes, their noses only millimeters apart.

"You awake again, si?" The man said, his breath cold against the Englishman's skin. Arthur stiffened.

'probably hungry vampires…' Arthur's mind, not-so-helpfully supplied.

"Is there something wrong, you look tense?" The vampire playfully reached for the two puncture marks he made earlier, thumb and the man's nail digging deeply through the flesh, Arthur winced as he felt warm blood, his blood, roll down his neck. And also from the pricking pain, of course…He would have glance towards it if he wasn't busy watching the vampire for any chance of throwing the man off again.

No chance ever came.

"What's wrong? Is it painful? Oh how silly of me, Mr. Human, of course it is." Arthur saw the vampire take a large breath in. "The smell of your blood is mouthwatering. What blood type are you Mr. Human? AB positive? Or maybe AB negative?" The man let out a jolly laugh.

Arthur wanted to strangle the bastard.

"It reminds me tomatoes~" The man smiled. Arthur could see the man's pearly-white teeth.

And the fangs, of course the fangs…The bloody fucking incisors…

Arthur's eyes widened as another one leaned in the altar, grabbing the Spanish man's(Arthur was dead sure that the man is Spanish) assaulting hand away from his wounds and putting the Spanish vampire's thumb in his mouth.

The image was disturbing to say the least but then Arthur forgot…

They're vampires and there was blood on the thumb…And most importantly…

They're vampires, they're suppose to be disturbing…

Especially to the prey.

Arthur stared at the new comer. He guessed it was the 'Egoistic German' from earlier. And that this man's also a vampire. He has to deal with two blood-sucking leeches…

Of course, whatever luck Arthur has right now. He's cursing it all right. He also grimaced at the slurping sound echoing through the room.

With a wet sound, the German vampire released the thumb. All spick and clean of blood…

And soon, Arthur would be all spick and clean of blood too…

Arthur shivered at the thought.

"You're so wrong. He tastes like the most expensive and delicious beer I've ever tasted when I was human. How can that…" The vampire looked at Arthur briefly. "…taste anywhere near tomatoes is beyond the awesome me. Well, that is if Spanish tomatoes tasted like beer which I doubt. Not even the genius of Prussians were able to create beer-tasting potatoes…"

"Shut up, he so does taste like tomatoes. And don't mix my tomatoes with your third rate beer please."

"Hey, Prussian beer is not third rate, you tomato-loving bastard!" The Prussian(Arthur honestly doesn't see the difference between a Prussian and a German) leaned in, his right hand on the right sight of Arthur's head.

'The man has white hair-' Arthur was cut off when a surprising warm tongue dragged across the punctures. Arthur let out a surprised yelp, the chains rattling.

He could feel the man's lips curve into a smirk. The bastard…

Arthur couldn't help but sigh when the man leaned away. He controlled himself not to gulp when he saw the platinum-haired vampire licked his lips getting rid of the blood grazing on his lips.

And also to keep away the thought that he was going to be eaten alive by these two blood-sucking leeches.

"Well, we do have a special treat, I mean, guess, tonight…" Gilbert said drawing a curious expression from Antonio and a worried expression on Arthur's face.

"What do you mean by that?" Antonio asked, curious of what his friend mean.

Gilbert turned towards Arthur, smirking. Arthur refused to face either of them continued staring at the ceiling since Antonio is still straddling him.(Why won't he get off!)

"Do you want me to tell him? This guy's pretty hungry after all?" Arthur paled, a gnawing feeling in his guts told him that this vampire knows. This vampire knows. Antonio stared, confused by the two's conversation.

"Oh well, I don't know how the hell Francis caught you but I'm glad he did. It wouldn't be good if you fell into that Russian's hands from the other coven you know." Antonio got dizzy. Why in the world would Gilbert talk about Ivan and his coven? They're like two towns away from here…

Gilbert leaned in again, red eyes staring straight at Arthur's green ones. Arthur stiffened when Gilbert's eyes lowered, his breath skimming over the bloody wounds. Arthur thought Gilbert would bite him but the Prussian didn't and just drew a long breath above the wound before he spoke.

Arthur felt like a wounded animal, having his blood smell and savored by flesh-hungry wolves…

" Antonio, Do you know what a Magi is?"

Arthur felt like he was nailed right through that cross-shaped altar right that second. He also felt the Prussian's suddenly warm breath on the wounds, teasingly wafting on the wounds. The Spanish vampire or Antonio, as the Prussian vampire addressed the man straddling him, only shook his head, face devoid of any knowledge over the matter that was asked.

"Well a magi is someone who can use magic. No, they're not witches okay, there's a difference. A magi's ability is inborn, they are purposely raised and trained to become magis from the very start. And there are many kinds, not just the ones that resemble witches. Magis are rare for the fact that there are only a few surviving clans of them around. There used to be tons and tons but then they were hunted down for their abilities and they were later outnumbered by lesser magic users like witches."

Gilbert leaned back but not before smirking at Arthur's pale face. Antonio stared at his friend, the impatient part of him screaming for the man to get to the fucking point while the patient, understanding part wished the man would continue.

"Another reason why Magis are so rare is because they are sought after delicacies for high-ranking vampires and not just any magi, it has to be the purest in the family, usually the youngest or the one with the most untapped magical aura. That's why families of Magis has been hunted and attack for those. That's why lots of their clans has been thoroughly searched and taken down. But not all family has them so it's rare when you come across even one in you immortal life" Gilbert's smirk got bigger when he saw the awe on his friend's face and the appalled expression on their dinner's face.

"I heard that those few and selected Magis blood tastes awesome. They're like drugs that could get you high. And they give a taste depending on the vampire's tastes…" Arthur seriously hopes the man is just kidding. Even he didn't know that…

Gilbert's smirked turned feral. "And we just happen to have one in our grasp, my friend~"

Arthur and Antonio stared at the Prussian, confusion on their faces. Gilbert had to hold himself from smacking the daylights out of the two for being so goddamn slow!

Antonio's stomach released a sound that signifies that it understood what Gilbert told them. And since Antonio's stomach is separated from his brain so his brain still processes it. Meanwhile Arthur's expression turned from worry to slow but evident realization. Unconciously, he felt cold sweat form on his body.

The next thing Gilbert knew was that the Spaniard was gleaming like the sun he hasn't seen for a few hundred years ago, looking as if he had hit found El Dorado. There was a trail on saliva on the side of his mouth as he looked at the magi, quite like a dog with a new dog treat. There were irritatingly bright sparkles around Antonio(and no, this isn't Twilight) that made Gilbert's mouth quirked into a strained smile. Well, the look on their dinner's face made up for that…

Arthur face was a mixture of mortification and annoyance as those(Gilbert is still sure that he isn't imagining things) sparkles were sent to his way. Over all it was a funny site that made Gilbert throw a gaiety laugh that echoed through the dark hall of the large castle they were in.

**Okay...yeah, umm...next update is still not certain. Thank you for the reviews, favourites and alerts! See you whenever-God-knows-I'll-update~**


	3. Frog Parade

**Guilty…I completely forgot to tie the ends of this one, when it was only missing a few sentences… Please go on reading~**

**pleasekillmenow.**

**Frog Parade**

If Arthur, once in his life, ever wished to see his brothers so desperately right the very second, that would be now. Well maybe not…

That would be degrading and humiliating. Not to mention his brothers aren't the kind to rush in and help. No, they're the kind to leave him hanging on a side of a cliff and go to the nearest pub then come and get him.

Did Arthur mention that he's brothers, when drunk, are even worst company than Satan himself? And also the time it would actually take them to get the location of the cliff right…Arthur would be better off failing, maybe there will be some nice faes down there that could heal his broken bones…

_Oh yeah, that happened only recently…_

Arthur jolted out off weighing the pros and cons of calling to his older brothers. He didn't even feel his mouth curve into a grimace. Arthur was sure if he would list the pros and cons of calling his brothers, the cons would win by a longshot…

"So let's begin dinner shall we~"

Arthur stared up to the Spanish vampire in above him. The man's tan hands on both sides of Arthur's head, his red eyes gleaming at him. And that starting-too-piss-the-hell-out-of-Arthur smile that the vampire sent towards Arthur's way…

Arthur gulped. There is only one pro in this situation…

His brothers wouldn't leave him here to die or be turned into an instant-sippy-drink for vampires…

'They would want to be the one to kill me that's for sure…'Arthur thought.

"Don't you think it's a little bit late for dinner…Maybe you could postpone it tomorrow right?" Arthur answered, releasing a strained laugh.

"Hmm… If Francis is here, he'll probably say 'But mes amis, the might is still young~ Young enough for romance non?'" Gilbert said as he looked over at altar. The Prussian's imitation of this Francis' accent garnered a good-hearted laugh from Antonio and a disgusted look from Arthur.

"Bloody hell, please tell this 'Francis' is a Canadian…" Arthur groaned. Antonio and Gilbert only stared at him.

"No, Francis happens to French." Antonio answered, oblivious to the agony of the man under him. Arthur just groaned again, headache sure to come.

"Of all things, I do not want die by the hands of a frog…"

"Well he was also the one who brought you here…" Antonio supplied. To this Arthur's pride as an Englishman pummeled.

'To be caught by a frog…I certainly do not want to know how Allistor and Patrick would react to that.' Arthur though again, diverting his attention away from the two more infinitely dangerous beings in front of him.

But then again Arthur grew thinking that his brothers would probably be the most dangerous people he'll meet in his boring life. How was he suppose to know that he'll be caught by not one but a coven of vampires? Lady luck must really spite Arthur for whatever he was in his former life.

"Don't even think of escaping amigo, there is no way you could do it~" Arthur cringed at the overly cheerful voice of the vampire on him. For a vampire, this one sure is sunny…

"Even if I want to, I can't. I cannot even do magic because of these blasted clamps on me so I wouldn't worry about that you dolt." Arthur said, strained smile on his face. Of course that doesn't mean he can actually do something. He is still weak enough from whatever that bastard frog injected, poisoned or whatever that man did to him. His wand out of reach and Arthur isn't sure if he be able to cut through iron with just a spell…well a spell without his wand that is…

And after that he has to run…Arthur seriously doubts if he could outrun two vampires at the same time…

But hey, he can outrun his brothers when they were kids right? Maybe, just maybe, like five percent maybe, he still has that ability…

Arthur doubts himself even more.

"Magic?" Antonio stared at Arthur for a moment contemplating what the man said.

"Kesesesese, even if you can use magic I doubt that you could escape from us. Well, maybe Toni but never the awesome me…" Arthur glared at the Prussian but Gilbert just laughed at it.

"If I get my hand on my wand, you'll regret even seeing me tonight! You bloody bloodsuckers!"

"Hmmp, as if we'll let you do that, idiot."

"Gilbert isn't that cocky or dumb enough to just hand you your wand amigo…"

"Who are you calling dumb, you moronic piece of Spanish shiesse!"

"I didn't mean it. I was using it so that our guest would understand that he cannot trick us…"

"Still, there is no way he could escape the awesome me you know so…" Gilbert stared at Arthur. "you should stop whatever you're planning." He threw a mocking smile at Arthur's way.

Never in Arthur's life did he ever wish he had learnt that makes people's mouth disappear so hard. He should have asked that last time Dylan used that on him.

Gilbert was smiling on the outside but he knew how dangerous Magic users were. He has met a few of them but he had never met a Magi before. Europe was just cluttered with witches, wizards and other kinds of magic users, that it was hard to spot Magis among them. He also cannot help but feel relieve that their guest tonight cannot use magic without his wand…

Of course Gilbert didn't shake off the suspicion that the man was just bluffing and was just waiting for the right moment to strike…

As much as the challenge would immensely impress and excite Gilbert, he certainly didn't like the thought of their asses pawned by a puny Englishman, even if said Englishman is a magi or not.

"But…I don't think you cannot use any magic without your wand, magi. I mean, it's just a piece of stick right?" To this Arthur paled. He isn't even thinking of using hand gestures but it was the Prussian vampire that brought the topic up.

"IT ISN'T JUST A PIECE OF STICK YOU BASTARD! I'll have you know that that stick happens to be happens to rare and handmade!"

"Yeah, yeah…." Gilbert turned to Antonio, who was watching the two of them earlier. "What do you think we should just in case he does try to escape?" Gilbert asked seriously, grim on his voice. Antonio frowned in thought, seriousness on his face.

"Well, does it really matter what we do to him?" Antonio shrugged. "It isn't like he could escape from here…"

"Don't be so cocky, Toni. I know that this is the first time you have met a magic user like him…"

"Hey! We met a witch when we were in Hungary you know."

Gilbert scowled. "Don't remind me. And you weren't the one that got the painful end of the stick you know. I swear that witch isn't human. That's the first time I met a witch that likes making cauldrons and pans rain."

"It was quite strange…It seems to be all centered to you though…" Antonio smiled at his friend. "Still, if our guest does try to escape…"

"I guess we could just kill him…Though that would be waste of perfectly good blood."

Arthur frowned. He never liked it when people talked about him like he isn't there.

'_These people…they wouldn't hesitate to kill right this second…'_

Gilbert only stared at the Spaniard. He knew that under that cheerful nature of his hides a cruel and sadistic man.

'_The blood must be getting to him…'_ Gilbert thought as he saw the man contemplate further on the subject. His thoughts were interrupted when Antonio continued.

"Well, that would really be disappointing…This is the first time I've encountered Tomato-tasting blood before…" The Hispanic vampire chimed out much to the indignation of the man underneath him.

"What?!" Arthur spluttered. He tasted like Tomatoes? He doesn't even like tomatoes!

Gilbert sweatdropped. He is getting serious emotional whiplash from his friend tonight.

Antonio grabbed the ribbon around Arthur's collar. He rested his other hand on the man's chest, to prevent the man from squirming. Arthur could fell the cold seeping thought his shirt as well as his ribbon becoming loose and the vampire's hand that was tugging it.

"Maybe I should do it; you're far too slow…"

Antonio smirked at what Gilbert just said. "Amigo, you know that you should take time with your food. Francis always said that you were too impatient for your own good…"

Arthur's fingers twitched as Antonio finally loosened his ribbon. He was going to die. If not, he'll probably left in some alley way to bleed to death. Just like all the other vampire victims he has seen throughout Europe.

'_I'm going to die! And I taste like Tomatoes! How in the world did I tasted like a fucking veg-ah, fruit, yes it's a fruit right…or did Dylan say it was a vegetable…'_Arthur mentally slapped himself. For bloody gracious, he's going to be drained of blood any second now and all thinks about are fucking tomatoes. Certainly not the thoughts of a magi that is about to die, that's for sure…

"There…Wow, you sure are pale aren't you?" Antonio swiped Arthur's collar to the side, his cold hands grazing across Arthur's skin. It made Arthur cringed.

Antonio dipped down and nuzzled at Arthur's neck. He kissed Arthur neck before whispering.

"I promise this will not hurt at all~"Arthur could hear a nonexistent laugh at the ending of the sentence. He was about to snort at this when his eyes widened, feeling the sharp incisor pierce through the previously made punctures and into a vein.

Arthur's knuckles paled, his head pushed to the side. His expression shifted to pure agony. He could feel sweat forming on his body.

'_What do you mean 'Not hurt a bit'! Fuck!' _Arthur felt the fangs go in deeper. _'IT HURTS LIKE BLOODY HELL!' _Arthur felt blood gush out into the vampire's mouth and Antonio groaning.

'_Damn, I'm feeling dizzy…Bloody hell, too much, too much…Maybe I could unlatch him or something…'_ Arthur tried to bend his head inwards, trying to stop the vampire.

"A-ah, we can't have you doing that can we…"

Arthur's eyes narrowed as a pale hand, much paler that Antonio's, grabbed his chin. Arthur let a small whimper indicating he was uncomfortable when his head was tipped backwards. His green eyes fully staring at Gilbert's smiling red ones.

"There, isn't that better!" Gilbert smiled at the infuriated expression of Arthur. Gilbert looked over to meet Antonio's red eyes.

"I will not steal him or anything…" Gilbert smirked. "Aren't you comfortable now? I'll wait for my turn. Just don't dry him too much…"

"And don't make him enjoy it too much…" Gilbert chuckled. All Arthur heard was muffled sounds.

Arthur's eyes widened. He could feel his body spasm and grow warm as he felt those fangs grow bigger.

"A-ah! Ah, stop! Ahhh!"

Antonio only sucked even harder.

"Hmm~ You have a pretty nice voice, you know." Gilbert said as he watched the Englishman writhe and twist, his fingers twitching and breath hitching.

"Haah..nngh..ahh..uhh..ah…"

Arthur felt warm, oh so warm. His body felt like it was on fire, his cheeks feel like it would be set fire any second. He could feel his warm breath wafting in his face. He felt like he was melting. His body having non-stop spasms. He could feel Antonio slow down, taking long gulps, his tongue moving to savour the blood, taking his time in tasting him, tasting Arthur.

Overall, it was a feeling that Arthur hadn't experience before. Everything felt warm, everything felt unbearably hot, sticky and humid.

Why in the world is he turned on by having a vampire sucking him dry?

"You seem to be enjoying it…" Gilbert smirked as he watched a string of saliva hang on the magi's mouth. "You see, Mr. Magi…We, vampires aren't just about taking blood and feeding out appetites. We also make our victims feel awesome. A form of aphrodisiac if you prefer. Don't you wonder why most vampire victims are hoes and prostitutes? We happened to be in demand. We are sought for their entertainment and they pay the price of being our dinner. A fair exchange, nein?"

"Haaah…nngh…haaahaaa…"

Arthur felt Antonio's mouthfuls lessen. The man's hold on him starting to loosen. If he wasn't as weak as a twig right now or his body feel like jello, Arthur might have tried to get the man off of him. But alas, that isn't just the case.

Finally, the Hispanic vampire began to reel in. Arthur felt those fangs retracted out of him, the warm blood oozing out of the blood and across Arthur's neck. Warm breaths and pants making Arthur feel hotter. Arthur moaned.

'_Is it over?'_ Arthur thought, still in daze, eyes clouded from the heat and arousal.

Gilbert watched as Antonio's fangs retract from the magi's slender neck. Blood. Gilbert found the blood arousing, he always does. But somehow, just the smell and the look is enough to make him high.

"So?" Gilbert smirked. "How was it?" Gilbert watched as the Spaniard lift himself from the Englishman using his arms. The Prussian frowned as he waited for the man's answer.

It was the first time he had seen someone drink from a Magi before. Gilbert had enough reason to worry. It's either those rumors are right on the hitter or a complete fluke.

And flukes usually end in deaths even for undeads like them.

"Antonio...?"

Gilbert said again as he saw the man's shake a little. His red eyes grazed towards the man straddled by his friend. The man's eyes stared in a daze, eyes muddled with that familiar cloud of confusion and disorientation.

"THAT WAS THE TASTIEST MEAL I HAD EVER. THIS BLOOD IS AMAZING!" Antonio suddenly shouted, eyes bright, filled with exuberance and satiated bloodlust.

Gilbert cringed as he thought that his ears would come off from the Hispanic vampire's outburst.

"IT'S SO,SO,SO,SO,SO AMAZING! HE REALLY DOES TASTE LIKE TOMATOES! TOMATOES!"

"Calm down will you…"

"LOVELY, TASTY, GLORIOUS TOMATOES~"

"Please stop talking about tomatoes, moron…"

Arthur stared at the brown-haired vampire, irked by the goofy smile on his face. He could feel his own warm breaths, the blood oozing from his veins, staining his once-pristine poet shirt.

'_Shit… These people…'_

'_I'll be killed at this rate, feasted on sodding blood leeches! I have to escape…" _Dizziness overcame Arthur.

The Englishman felt cold sweat on his body as he felt his head swirl from blood loss. Arthur could barely comprehend what the two other beings in the room were saying.

"That was really something! I mean I know you said that a magi's blood is amazing but…that was just…" A contented sigh was heard. "Can we keep him?"

"Well, judging from your reaction, the stuff must really be some awesome shit… And we could if he doesn't die of course…"

"Of course he will not die! We wouldn't let such a rare opportunity pass us by!"

"Yeah…but I doubt that he'll live that long since there are three of us and only one of him… Having a vampire feed on you and living is lucky but having a coven to feed on you is just unheard, even if the dude is a magi or not…"

Arthur tilted his head and rested it on the cold stone altar, cold relieving his vertigo a little. He heard them but he could not grasp their conversation.

But of course Arthur knew it included him.

Him and him being sucked dry.

'_Shit…bloody hell…My head…." _ Arthur's consciousness almost flew out of the window when another surge of dizzy spell came to him.

'_I-I'm dead sure I lost a lot of blood…' _Arthur felt himself going under rapidly from wooziness. _'And based on the dizzy spells, that might be just the case.' _

Arthur felt cold at the realization despite the fact that he is being bombarded by massive dizzy spells and an overwhelming need to go to slip within the bliss that is unconscious and sleep.

'…_My limit is around three more parts of my blood, losing more would hinder any chance of escape…'_

'_I have to escape…I cannot die like this…'_

Arthur felt Antonio lean in and lick the puncture, blood staining the man's tongue.

Not that it remains stained, of course…

Arthur heard himself release a small moan and a happy humming sound came from the Spaniard.

A loud crash thundered through the walls of the castle.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Arthur's eyes widened, his eyes turning to the source of the voice. Standing at the doorway was a man of average height and wavy golden hair. But that wasn't what caught Arthur's eye the most…

It was the eyes. Two pairs of endless pools of deep-red eyes. A surprised expression imbedded in the man's eyes.

"Well, it's good that you showed up. We thought you must have rotten somewhere…" Gilbert said, staring at the newcomer, addressing him with a cool voice.

"Francis! Mi Amigo! Where have you been? We waited for you~" Antonio said, smiling as he watched the man catch his breath.

"Ah…and I thought I can keep this delicacy to myself…." Arthur heard the newcomer say, disappointment hinted on his voice. He saw the man lean against the door, panting from exhaustion.

"Kesesese, you're so selfish Franny. But you should know nothing gets away from the awesome me!"

"Why would you do that? Sharing always makes food taste ten times better…" Antonio mumbled, confused at his friend's actions.

"Mon dieu, I wanted to keep it a surprise…"

"…You're?" Arthur asked, taking in the man's overall appearance when the man straightened.

The man's golden hair was tied to the back, with the remaining fringes hanging on his face. He a large scar on his throat, probably due to a battle. He wore a brown coat, worn-out and old. His black undershirt contrasting with his deathly pale skin.

Arthur heard the laughter from above his head.

"This, kesesesese, is the man that brought you here, eyebrows."

Arthur's eyes widened as the Prussian vampire continued. The surprised look on the blond vampire disappeared and was replaced by a sultry smirk.

"Meet Francis Bonnefoy. Notorious for preying on beautiful humans and his voracious appetite. But his taste is undisputedly one of the most superb among our kind."

Arthur stared straight up, meeting the Prussian's gaze.

"And it has never failed us before…" Arthur didn't know if he should be flattered or scared at how the Prussian's eyes shone with unmasked amusement.

**I've seen reviews questioning me if this is based on a certain doujinshi that is floating around the net. Yes, it is…but I wanted to see how it ends so I made this a few months back. And I want to make a freaking sequel but seeing as I already have enough on my plate I'll just finish this one. Two or three more chapters, I guess.**

**AND THOSE MOANING SOUNDS WERE AWKWARD. JUST SAYING.**


End file.
